Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbazole-based graft copolymer capable of controlling a self-assembled structure and a method of synthesizing the same. The present invention relates to a novel copolymer capable of controlling a self-assembled structure which can control the morphology of a polymer structure and the size of pores by controlling the molecular weights of polylactic acid (PLA) functioning as a coil and a carbazole copolymer to prepare a poly(carbazole)-coil graft copolymer and a method of synthesizing the same.
Background Art
A conductive copolymer structure which has a nano-scale domain size and a co-continuous morphology can function as a very ideal structure in organic electronic devices in which electron movement routes are considered important.
However, general conductive polymers have limitations both in nano-structures that can be formed by strong interaction between conductive polymers and in selectable conductive polymer blocks. However, it has been shown that a variety of nano-structures can be well arranged by using copolymers in which graft-type polymer blocks are introduced into conductive polymer blocks.
As of yet, conventionally, graft copolymer-type carbazole-based polymers have not been reported. In order to improve applicability of carbazole-based polymers with excellent optical and electrical properties to electronic devices, other block- or graft-type polymer blocks can be introduced.
In the present invention, poly(carbazole)-coil graft copolymers with a graft form, not a block form, can be used even without introducing any functional group into an end of a carbazole main chain.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.